


a bit of everything

by kintou



Series: a bit of everything [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naruto lives on a mountain, Oneshot, Sasuke kind of has a burn-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke never understood what his brother was thinking when he moved to a mountain in the middle of nowhere. But now that he's feeling so damn empty and tired, that mountain is the only place he can think of going. He just hadn't expected a fucking storm, or the fact his brother isn't even home. Then again he hadn't expected a beautiful blonde neighbor, offering him a shower and a dry sweater, either.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: a bit of everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009440
Comments: 38
Kudos: 253





	a bit of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another story about these idiots falling in love on a mountain, what else is new?
> 
> I have a playlist for [Mountain fanfics](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3L4H2m7o7eXlRaXzYPYFf2?si=6RlJ5hWzSam7Zm1Cbb2UHg) & playlists for [Naruto](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6nUail8Ps030et4qEqKfVW?si=mbkxQP7mSWCs8sEHngi1HA) and [Sasuke](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FQzcKRQw8zgnS8N9ynRgh?si=wmhvkQ-9SAGJPsCY5OcWxQ)in modern au's. Pick whichever you want, I guess?
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke stared at the clouds gathering in the sky above the mountain, above his car. He glanced at them quickly, before focussing on the road again. The roads turned every hundred meters, the streets were sparsely lit. He knew that it had been stupid to leave late in the evening. Itachi didn’t exactly live in the most… accessible place. Somehow he understood that choice now. He _hadn’t._ For a long time he hadn’t understood why his brother had moved away, far away from him and the city. He couldn’t get it. What was there at the mountain? Why would he choose to work at home on a less challenging job, while he had had everything at home? He hadn’t asked his brother; he didn’t want to seem spoiled. His brother had done everything for him though his teenage years, and Sasuke knew he could have made him stay. 

He hadn’t, of course. He’d left it at the “ _You can always call me. I’m there when you need me.”_

And now he understood. 

It didn’t happen with a _bang_ . It was more like an endless snooze, just trying to keep him awake. He’d given himself the same thoughts he had given Itachi, only more hateful. Thoughts saying: _What the fuck are you doing._ He had a well paying job, a challenging one even. He had a proper rhythm and colleagues who respected him. He worked long days, ate expensive food out or at the office, and then he’d get home to his slick apartment and there’d be– nothing. Not even a “ _fuck this”._ Maybe, just maybe, he felt tired. The kind of tired that makes you unable to feel how tired you are. The kind of tired that becomes… everything, until you feel nothing. 

He’d gotten into his car and he’d left. His brother’s words rang in his head. He didn’t fucking want to live like this, and if anyone could help him it was his brother. His brother who’d been doing better since he moved to the middle of nowhere. His brother who’d seemed happy the last time they’d met up. 

The rain started dripping onto his car. He thanked god that he was almost there, he definitely didn’t want to be in a shitstorm while driving on this mountain. He slowed down a bit, making sure he could see the road properly. He was glad he had a new car, one with bright lights and four wheel drive. The road already felt unsteady, vague. 

Luckily there came an end to the endless turns. The road turned straight again, and Sasuke recognized the nature surrounding him from the few visits he’d paid Itachi. 

He passed two houses before Itachi’s house came into view. A smaller house than he could have bought here; probably because it felt better than having a big one like his neighbors’ houses. Sasuke drove as close to Itachi’s house as possible. All the lights inside were off. Outside, there was one lamp lighting up the driveway. For a second he wondered if his brother had really turned into a country folk. Did he really go to sleep at nine these days? The idea of his brother, who used to stay up all night working for the both of them, going to sleep at nine made him feel a bit warm.

That was crazy. 

He hadn’t felt much in a long time.

Then, though, he started thinking about how to get to the door without getting wet as hell. He hadn’t exactly brought another pair of clothing and he didn’t have an umbrella either. He glanced at his bag, his laptop and notebook inside of it, and decided to get those to the house once he had an umbrella. He turned off the car and opened his door. He immediately felt the force of the storm. The wind blew rain into his car aggressively. He got out as quickly as possible, threw his door closed. He ran towards the house. There he stood in front of the door for a while, wind blowing rain against his shoulders. What would he tell Itachi once he’d opened the door? The truth? Was that really what he wanted? He didn’t exactly know what had driven him to actually go here. Now that he stood in front of his brother’s door, slowly getting drained, he felt a little ashamed. 

How the fuck had he let it get this far? 

He breathed in. 

A car drove by. An old Jeep. He watched the street lit up, how the rain became like meteoric rain and then went dark again. _Alright._ He could do this. With all his gathered strength he rang Itachi’s doorbell. It sounded through the house, then it went quiet again. Quiet except from the sound of rain falling down against the earth. 

Nothing. 

He rang the bell again, then waited for a few minutes. 

Nothing. 

He rang the bell like a child, multiple times, hysterically. Somewhere he hoped his brother _wouldn’t_ hear how childish he was being. He didn’t have much of an option if Itachi wouldn’t open the door, though. 

When that time too, the door didn’t open, Sasuke stepped away from the house. He walked towards the window and put his hands against it. Anxiety settled inside of his stomach. This was a fucking mistake. Why the fuck did he think going here would help? There was a reason for making appointments, for keeping your phone near and staying in the city. 

Nothing. He could see nothing through the window, not a sign of– 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” 

He turned around. He saw a man jumping out of that jeep he’d seen earlier. _Fuck._ Now his day really couldn’t get any fucking worse. 

“Oh– oh never– are you Itachi’s family?” 

Sasuke glared at the man. He seemed a little shocked, at least. His bright blue eyes blew a little wider. That look, though, was quickly replaced by a bright grin. 

“His little brother, perhaps?” The blond man talked loudly just to make himself hearable over the rain. Sasuke couldn’t help but stare at him. 

Who the fuck was this guy? Why did he know about Itachi’s family? About who _he_ was. Why the fuck was he standing in the rain, getting drained, just to ask him these questions. 

“Sasuke right?” the said, coming even closer to him. Sasuke glared him down, staying in place. The man didn’t seem fazed. “Did Itachi give you the key, or something?” 

“No.” 

The guy looked at the house, rain dripping from his chin onto his coat. “Didn’t you call him?” 

He swallowed. No. No he hadn’t. 

He didn’t say that though. Not that he had to, the guy could tell from his silence. 

“Itachi’s away for a conference. He left earlier today, I guess he’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck fuck._ Of course this couldn’t go right. What the hell had he been thinking? He straightened up, nodded. “Okay.” With that, he walked back to his car. The blond man walked after him. When he tried to open his door, the man pushed the door closed again. “Where the fuck are you going?” 

Sasuke glared at him. “Back home?” 

“With this shit weather? Do you want to fucking kill yourself?”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. 

The other wasn’t having it. “I don’t know what the fuck made you drive here in the first place, but I’m not letting you drive back in the storm, through the dark. Itachi would fucking kill me.” 

He did have a point there. 

Itachi could be terrifyingly protective. 

“You don’t know me.” He just answered. He didn’t have anything better to say. Driving back through the dark would definitely be his death. The guy had a point. 

“I’m Itachi’s neighbor. First house to our left. That’s why I came to check on his house when I saw a car.” 

“Why don’t you go there, and mind your own business.” 

“Clearly you haven’t lived in a small mountain village, but my neighbors' houses are my business. Not my fault you were being shady as hell.” 

“I wasn’t being sh–” Why the hell was he having this conversation while rain was pouring down on him? He was cold. He wanted to get into his car. “Whatever. Let me into my car.” 

“Go home with me. Itachi will be here tomorrow. You can’t stay in these clothes, you’ll get sick.” 

He turned around, looked into those deep blue eyes fiercely. “They wouldn’t be wet if you’d let me into my car.” 

“They wouldn’t be wet if you’d let me drive you to my house and put them into my dryer.” 

He glared at the bright man, who was once again grinning proudly, almost cockily. He fucking knew Sasuke didn’t have another option. 

“I have a spare room. Look, I don’t know what made you come here this late, but I’m not letting you drive back. Just come with me, leave your car here, Itachi will notice as soon as he’s back.” 

Slowly, and so shortly it was barely noticeable, he nodded. Maybe because it was getting cold as hell. Maybe because he was finally starting to feel tired. Maybe because he was finally starting to feel sad. Maybe because this man made him heat up like he was burning. Maybe just because he didn’t want to _fight_ anymore. 

“Okay. Alright.” 

Sasuke nodded again, as if to make sure that he had done so in the first place. He could feel raindrops falling from his nose. 

“Okay,” The man said with a soft smile on his lips. “I’m Naruto, by the way.” 

Naruto. 

Naruto, Itachi’s neighbor in the middle of nowhere. 

He wondered what a young guy like him was doing in a place like this. He wasn’t exactly in the position to ask questions though. He pushed Naruto off him lightly, then walked towards the other’s Jeep. “Let’s go then.” 

Naruto’s house was big, for one person. Sasuke waited for a wife to appear from somewhere, maybe some young kids. None of them came. The doors creaked, all made from old wood. The house itself was well lit, filled with plants in every corner. Naruto kicked off his shoes near the front door and slipped into some slippers. Sasuke did the same, though he neatly placed his shoes underneath a heater and hung his socks on top of it. Once they walked into the kitchen, a big kitchen completely filled with all kinds of plants, a dog came walking up to them. He bumped against Naruto’s leg. 

“Hope you don’t mind dogs,” Naruto said, grinning sweetly up at Sasuke while petting the dog. Naruto caressed the ears while mumbling: “It gets a little lonely up here, without him.” 

Sasuke nodded, though he didn’t touch the dog, watching Naruto excitedly pet him made him feel a little softer. He had never liked the idea of having a dog much, but he got how Naruto felt loved because of it. 

“Let’s get you in the shower first. Follow me.” Naruto said, glancing at him with soft eyes. 

Sasuke just nodded, feeling none of the anger he was feeling earlier anymore. He wondered if he’d just given up. He glanced outside through the window, at the rain. Lightning was striking onto the mountain they looked upon. “I know this is not ideal.” Naruto said while walking up the wooden stairs. “I’m sure you could use the time alone, so just let me know if you need me to fuck off or anything, I don’t mind.” 

Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto turned around to look at him, confused. “Actually,” he breathed in. “I don’t know what I need anymore. That’s why I wanted to see Itachi.” He glanced at the wall, just so he didn’t have to look at Naruto’s surprised eyes. “I’m sorry for bothering you.” 

“No– I– I don’t mind at all. Thanks for telling me that.” 

Sasuke nodded, then walked upstairs a little further. He walked into the room Naruto had pointed at. Indeed, it was a big bathroom. White with a wooden ceiling. He had a shower and a bathtub. There were two sinks, but only one had stuff on top of it. The contrast was huge. 

“Eh– I– this used to be my parent’s summer house.” Naruto said, when he noticed him looking. He felt kind of bad for making Naruto fess up stuff. He wasn’t being nosy, but it still seemed too personal. “I moved here after I got a divorce, a year ago.” 

He was so young though. 

Sasuke stared at the bright man who seemed so– so content with his life here. 

He wondered if that was all an act too.

He felt overwhelmed by the idea that this bright man, living on top of this mountain, driving an ugly Jeep and petting his dog like he was so fucking loved, had felt like he did. 

Empty, sad, really fucking tired. 

“Oh–” 

“It’s all good now. Anyway, go shower, you must be cold. Feel free to take a bath too., if you’d like. I’ll put some dry clothes in front of the door.” 

Sasuke could only nod, a little overwhelmed.

“Okay.” Naruto turned around, blushing lightly, and then closed the door. 

Sasuke stood still in the bathroom, in his cold and wet clothes. _Okay._ He walked towards the bath, started running the hot water. He hadn’t had a bath in forever. He breathed in and out again, did so with all of his attention. Good. He was slowing down. 

He felt the temperature of the water with his toe, then he sat down in the bathtub while the water kept running. He laid his back against the cold surface, while he felt the warmth spread on his legs. 

He listened to the rain tapping against the window, closing his eyes. 

He was on top of a mountain, in the middle of nowhere. He had gone home with a gorgeous and passionate man, who lived next to his brother in said middle of nowhere. He’d almost killed himself driving through the rain, couldn’t have cared less about that. 

And now he felt calm. 

He let himself sink into the water a little deeper. 

There was nothing to be heard except from the endless rain. No cars. No alarms. No people or music or shops or yelling. Nothing. Just the rain. 

Then– he heard Naruto put on some jazz downstairs. He couldn't quite hear what song Naruto was playing, but he could hear that Naruto was singing along with it. 

  
  


Naruto had given him sweatpants that were slightly too big, bright fucking blue underwear, and an tie dye sweater. Everything was oversized. He was… comfortable. He was also glad as hell he didn’t have a mirror in his room. He felt ridiculous. 

He walked downstairs, to where Naruto was still singing, carefully. He opened the door slowly, only to be met by a gorgeous grin. Naruto had changed into sweatpants as well. He was wearing a big orange hoodie, and Sasuke felt kind of glad Naruto hadn’t given that one to him, he’d drown in it. Naruto was cooking something that looked a suspicious lot like soup.

“Had a nice bath?” 

He could still feel the warmth on his face, how his cheeks were probably still red. His muscles felt nicer than they had in months. “Yeah, thank you.” 

“You definitely seem a lot less… tense, I guess.” 

“I am.” Sasuke walked towards Naruto, peaked into the pan. Naruto was making ramen. “Ramen? Right now?” 

“There’s no bad time for ramen, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke chuckled. “I don’t know about that.” 

“What, you eat a salad at seven everyday?” 

Sasuke knew it was a joke, he fucking _knew_ , still it hit home. He _was_ boring as fuck. He _did_ always eat when his company allowed him to, which was around seven. 

“Oy, it was a joke. I don’t care what you eat.” 

Sasuke shrugged, sat down on the dinner table. There were a lot of plants standing on the table, making it almost impossible to still put a plate or a bowl on there as well. 

“But I’ll have you know, my ramen is the best one you’ll ever eat.” Naruto threw him a beautiful grin. “If you want.” 

“I haven’t eaten yet, so sure.” 

“You what?” 

“I haven’t eaten yet.” 

“You drove through that hellstorm on an empty stomach.” Naruto turned off the fire, got out a bowl and poured the soup in there. “You, Sasuke Uchiha, are one crazy man.” 

Naruto put the bowl in front of him, got another one, and then sat down as well. He turned the music down a little. It was still raining outside. He felt kind of glad that he hadn’t waited around for the rain to stop, or worse; driven back. 

“Not really.” He got the chopsticks Naruto had handed him, and stirred through his noodles. “Just been a day.” 

Naruto leaned in, he had a warm look in his eyes. “Want to tell me about it?” 

Sasuke shrugged. Even though he did. Naruto made him want to talk about it. Naruto made him feel like it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of. “It’s not that interesting.” 

“I spouted shit about my divorce, we’ve seen uninteresting.” 

Sasuke chuckled, though he hadn’t thought of Naruto’s story about his divorce as uninteresting at all. Actually, he felt really curious about the whole thing. He wanted to know how a man this young had been married and divorced already. 

“Fine. I was just… feeling really empty.” 

Naruto looked at him intensely, then nodded. “That sucks. I understand. That’s the fucking worst.” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know…” 

“It is though. I’m… this is weird to say– but I’m proud that you got away.” 

Sasuke stared at the man who had seemed so lighthearted. He felt like Naruto meant those words, though Sasuke didn’t feel like he’d done anything someone should be proud of. He bit his lip, shrugged again. “So tell me, what’s up with you?” 

Naruto seemed surprised, but the question didn’t put him off. “With me?” He placed his legs on top of the chair he was sitting on, put his hands around his bowl of ramen. Sasuke, in his turn, decided to start eating the warm soup. It warmed not only his stomach, but also his heart. It had been a while since he’d eaten homemade food. “Well… not much to say. I’m a freelance journalist. I was bullied the majority of my childhood, which made me feel like I loved the first person who loved me. She was a lovely girl, so I married her. Realized I was gay, got a divorce, let her keep the house and well… everything. She deserved that, at least.” 

Sasuke stared at him. He made it sound so simple but it… it definitely hadn’t been. “And then?” 

“Then?” Naruto shrugged. “The same thing you feel right now, I can imagine. Emptiness and a lot of doubt.” Naruto sat back, not looking away from him. Sasuke couldn’t look away from Naruto either. Something inside of him started burning. He just wanted to fucking _feel something,_ and Naruto was giving him all he wanted. “It seemed kind of endless, you know.” A soft smile. “But then I moved from a shit apartment to this house, where I used to go with my parents during our vacations, and I– I think I grew roots. I got Kurama, take walks every day, write for customers that I’ve always been writing for and I’m just… full of everything.” 

Sasuke curiously raised an eyebrow. “Everything?” 

Naruto laughed lightly. “Yeah. Everything. The mountain, the rain, the nature, the wind, the birds I hear, my thoughts, memories, food, the people I talk to, you being here. Whatever. Everything.” 

Sasuke must have looked so– so fucking stupid. 

Naruto laughed awkwardly. 

“But maybe that’s intense.” 

Sasuke shook his head. “I think I get it.” 

That made the other grin. “Really?” 

“Maybe. Give me a bit more time.” 

Naruto laughed. 

Sasuke pushed his now empty bowl a little further onto the table. Naruto stood up excitedly. “Coffee?” he asked. 

Sasuke nodded silently, listened to the music Naruto had been singing along with. It was just a list of classics, best hits or something like that. Naruto danced to it as he started on the coffee, pouring water into a french press that looked like it should be replaced. 

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was lonely here. 

He said he was full of _everything,_ but this house seemed so big. He wondered how this house felt when there was no one chatting, when Naruto was making coffee for one person. 

“Have you given up on love?” It was out there before he could stop it. He regretted the words as soon as he’d said them. 

Naruto looked at him curiously, with a smile on his face. Thank god he wasn’t offended. 

He walked back to the table, still holding the french press. Now, instead of sitting down in front of Sasuke, he sat down next to him. Sasuke felt their sweaters slide against each other. “Have you?” 

He hadn’t exactly had space to think about love. It felt kind of stupid now that he’d thought about it. Why would he expect it to be important to Naruto, when he hadn’t even thought about it? 

He shrugged. 

Naruto pouted the coffee into their mugs. Naruto’s mug had _‘best mum’_ on it. Naruto knew this darn well, had a quirky smile on his face to prove it. “I haven’t.” He placed his hands around his mug. Sasuke suddenly felt overwhelmed by the feeling of wanting to put his hands against Naruto’s. “I think love takes many forms too. I think I am loved now.” 

“But?” He’d sounded like there was one.

At that, Naruto put his mug down again, laid his hands inside of his own lap. “But I want a partner. I believe in love like that, still. I want to share the everything I feel with someone.” 

Sasuke chuckled. “You’re quite cheesy.” 

“I get that a lot.” 

Sasuke reached out, put his finger against Naruto’s thumb. Naruto stared at their hands, laying there together. He didn’t reach out, he didn’t pull back either. His face seemed… calm. 

“How are you feeling now?” Naruto asked him. 

Sasuke smiled. “Hm.. a bit of everything.” 

Naruto looked up at him, intensely. “That’s good. You did the right thing by coming here. Itachi would agree too.” 

Sasuke reached out a bit more, now he wrapped his finger around Naruto’s thumb, held it. “Thank you, Naruto.” 

Naruto grinned. “You’re welcome.” 

“Yeah?” He sounded so– so light. Breathless, maybe. A little stupid. 

He was being stupid. 

He was being stupid as fucking hell and he just– 

He felt everything at once. 

He felt all the _‘fuck it’_ he should have felt before. 

He felt all those things Naruto had been talking about.

Slowly, he leaned in. 

Naruto seemed hesitant. 

“Naruto.”

Naruto looked at him curiously. 

“Fuck it,” he whispered.

That surprised the other.

One moment he was looking worried and serious, the next he was laughing brightly. That surprised Sasuke, in his turn. He didn’t know what was so funny about it but– ”Yeah, fuck it.” Naruto repeated excitedly. 

With that he pulled Sasuke in, against him, until their lips brushed against each other. Sasuke felt like there was nothing of his emptiness left at that touch, he was fucking burning. Naruto kissed him passionately, giving everything at once. Sasuke couldn’t say he was surprised. He opened his mouth, grabbed Naruto by his hair and pushed back.

It wasn’t much, but he could try to give Naruto everything he had as well. 

They moved to the living room and laid down on the couch. The rain was still falling down loudly. He focussed on the raindrops while Naruto sang a song about rain his mother had taught him when he was younger. She used to sing it to him in this house, he explained. 

Sasuke listened closely. He enjoyed the way Naruto told his stories. 

It made him open up as well. It made him open up about losing his parents and about how Itachi had been there for him. Naruto, who had earlier thrown a blanket right on top of the both of them, pulled him in to cuddle. 

Sasuke hadn’t seen himself as a person who likes to cuddle… this was fine though. He was telling his story while Naruto kept his arms around him. “Do you think Itachi will kick my ass if he’d find out I kissed you?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “He might. Might even come to tear down your fencing and all.” 

Naruto laughed, kissed the side of his head.

“To be honest, though, if I tell him how I felt before coming here, and if I tell him you saved me from driving myself off a cliff in the rain, he might just be thankful.” 

“Ha, so you admit you would have driven off a cliff?” 

“I’m not stupid, of course I admit that. I didn’t stay for nothing.” 

“Thought you stayed because I’m cute.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Definitely not. You’re not _that_ cute.” 

“Asshole.” 

Sasuke leaned into Naruto’s touch, letting the other hold him. He felt so tired. “I feel a bit weird.”

“I guess that’s normal.” Naruto grabbed his hand, tangled their fingers together. 

Sasuke sleepily nodded. Tomorrow would be his day off. One day. He had one more day here in the middle of nowhere. The idea that he’d only been here for a few hours, blown into this village like wood by the wind, was crazy to him. Had the mountain made him feel like he could feel again, or had it been Naruto? Did it matter? 

Weren’t they one?

He sunk deeper against Naruto’s shoulder, who pecked his temple sweetly. “If you’re tired you can just close your eyes.” 

“I can stay up.” 

He placed one arm around Naruto’s hip, snuggled his nose into the other’s shoulder. He slowly felt his eyes falling closed. He heard the dripping of the rain, a soft heartbeat, a few birds looking for a place to hide.

He had no fucking idea what time it was. 

He couldn’t bring himself to care either. Not right now. 

Naruto started humming that same song about the rain again. He felt the other’s warm hand caress figures onto his skin. Every place Naruto touched tingled. He breathed out slowly. Naruto kissed his neck, the humming slowly fading. 

He leaned into the touch, let Naruto touch him caringly. He moved with every touch, pushed against Naruto slowly, until they were moving their hips in the rhythm of their breaths. 

Naruto, with his lips still against his neck, whispered: “You can sleep if you want to.” 

He reached out and brought Naruto’s mouth to his lips. He licked against Naruto’s lips until Naruto was kissing him again, moving his hips against his again, grabbing his ass and moaning against his mouth lightly. 

He was burning. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto moaned against his lips. 

He turned his hips again, against Naruto’s obvious hard on. He smirked. 

“Is this a bit stupid?” Naruto asked, without any judgement in his voice. 

Sasuke pulled back. There was no doubt in Naruto’s eyes either. _Okay._ He definitely wanted this as well. “What I was feeling before, that was stupid.” 

Naruto grinned. “You’re right.” 

Sasuke kissed his lips roughly, palming Naruto though his sweatpants. “Do you have some–” he swallowed, “Stuff, or–” 

Naruto pulled back. “Yeah. I’ve got some– wait– ” He kissed him deeply, intensely and then he was off the couch, walking out of the room. “One second. Stay there.” 

“Don’t know where I’d go.” 

Naruto laughed in the other room. Sasuke heard him running somewhere quickly, up the stairs, and then, in what seemed like seconds he was back. Lube in his hands. Sasuke felt giddy about it. He chuckled. 

“What?” Naruto laughed back. 

“We’re like teenagers.” 

Naruto shrugged at that, and came to lie onto the couch. He pulled Sasuke in his arms again, kissing him deeply. Then, when he pulled back, he whispered: “Turn around for me?” 

Sasuke just nodded, feeling shivers from his spine to the tip of his toes. It had been… a long time. He hadn’t even thought about having sex. He’d thought he didn’t want to. Why the hell would he search for the touch of a stranger when he had better things to do? When he was already feeling so empty? Like he’d given too much?

Naruto’s touch felt familiar to him, though, like a home. 

Like this mountain had felt like a home within hours as well. Like a place he could return to anytime. He wondered how he hadn’t felt it before. 

Naruto kissed his neck, right underneath his hair. He leaned into the touch. Naruto pressed his hand against the curve of his back. He slowly pulled Sasuke’s pants down, leaving those small kisses on his hair, his ear, his temple. “You’re really pretty.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the breath on his earlobe. “Shut up.” 

That earned him a chuckle. “Nah.”

Naruto pulled his own pants down as well, then, for the first time since he’d laid down he pulled back. To get the lube, Sasuke realized. That realisation alone left him with more need than he’d felt in years. “Sasuke, are you sure you want this?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

Naruto then kissed his earlobe, whispered “Alright,” and then started fingering him carefully. Too soft, but he couldn’t bring himself to calm Naruto. Naruto, who radiated calm like this place itself. Naruto who overwhelmed him like a storm. Naruto, leaving soft kisses all over his face while Sasuke only pushed his ass back to get more of him. “Impatient.” Naruto noted. 

“Fuck me, then.” 

Naruto chuckled again. “Hm.. I want to take my time, though.” 

Naruto didn’t want to fuck him. He wanted to have sex with him lovingly, he wanted to make him breakfast in the morning, he wanted to make love to Sasuke to make him come back to this mountain. 

Sasuke cried out as Naruto pulled his fingers out. He wanted to be closer. “Naruto, please.” 

Naruto placed his cock between his legs, pushing in the tip slowly. Like a fucking tease. _Fucking hell._ Sasuke pushed his ass back impatiently, then cried out right away. Naruto moaned out as well. As soon as they were close though, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly. He put a hand around Sasuke’s cock, pulled it as he pushed himself deeper into him. 

Naruto moaned out loudly.

Sasuke felt like he couldn’t fucking breathe anymore. He wanted to cry he– ”Fuck, Naruto.” 

“You’re beautiful.” Naruto turned his hips, fucked him deeper. Naruto held him like he was never letting him go again. 

So, so overwhelming. 

He’d never had sex like this. 

He’d never been held like this, he’d never been kissed this much. He’d never… felt this warm before. Naruto grabbed his chin, turned him to kiss him deeply. He licked into Naruto’s mouth, moaning out as he tried to push even closer to him. Naruto's hands were warm against his skin.

“Sasuke–” Naruto breathed out. He pulled back to fuck Sasuke harder, his thrust taking a merciless rhythm. Sasuke moaned out. Naruto, who’d been kissing him deeply, replaced his tongue with his fingers. Sasuke sucked his fingers silently, closing his eyes. His entire body was shaking, his chest erupting. “Holy– _Fucking–”_ Naruto felt into silence, rolling his hips up and moaning out louder than he’d done before.  
Sasuke could feel Naruto getting thicker inside of him.  
Then he felt his own organsm come and he– “ _Fuck–”_ He pushed the blanket down quickly. Naruto didn’t give him any time to think logically, thrusting into him deeply while he came, moaning out his name loudly. 

Sasuke came against the blanket anyway, seeing white and stars and then– then they became still. Naruto breathed against Sasuke’s back, still inside of him. Sasuke focussed on the pressure against his back. 

“Holyshit,” Naruto said excitedly, but softly.

That made Sasuke chuckle. Naruto was a damn idiot. “We made a mess,” he said. 

“Who the fuck cares.” He kissed Sasuke’s shoulder. Then he said “Holyshit,” again, as if he still couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

Sasuke couldn’t exactly believe it yet either. He felt good though. He felt _a lot._

That was good.

“Are you okay?” Naruto asked, slowly pulling out.

Sasuke kept in place, not wanting to make the mess even worse. “I’m good.” 

Naruto nodded, pulled back, then got up. “I’m going to clean this– wait– wait here.” He leaned in, kissed Sasuke deeply, and then walked into the kitchen. Sasuke felt himself fall deeper into the pillow, falling asleep just slightly. He felt warm and slow. Naruto came back with some kitchen paper and a wet towel. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, then cleaned the blankets. 

“You want to move to the bedroom?” 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, then shook his head.

“Okay.” Naruto laid down against Sasuke, underneath the blanket. He had left the door to the livingroom open, Kurama slowly walked in and laid down on the carpet. He started snoring right away. Sasuke felt so– so at home. “Go to sleep if you want to. It’s been a long day.” 

Sasuke turned, so that he was laying on top of Naruto’s chest. “Okay.” 

Naruto started caressing his hair, kissing the top of his head every once in a while. “You’ll be okay, you know that right?” 

He didn’t. He sure felt like it now, though. He felt like everything could change like this day had. He felt like the cold darkness he’d always felt could turn into something… something like this living room, this moment. “Sing that song for me again.” 

Naruto laughed, softly, lovingly. “Sure.” 

And so he started singing the simple children song. _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, the drops falling–_ Slowly he felt himself drift, until his world turned black. Somewhere in his dream he heard the song from Naruto’s childhood. Further, he heard the raindrops on the window, the wind that howled on top of the mountain. 

They woke up from Kurama jumping onto the couch, hungry and ready to go out. Him before Naruto. Naruto woke up slowly, with thick eyes and a terrible bed head. He looked cute. “Kurama, shut up.” He said grumpily. Sasuke felt him move, and then still again. Then, Naruto’s eyes shot open. He stared at Sasuke. “Oh,” he simply said. 

Sasuke, who’d been laying half awake for a while, smiled at him. “Hey.” 

“Hey, eh– good morning.”

The morning was bright. Light was shining through the window. From where they were laying he could see that the fields were misty. He wondered how the other mountains, the one they could see through the kitchen window, looked. 

“You look– ehm– you’re so beau–” Kurama barked, nudging Naruto with his nose. “Fuck– I’m going to let him into the garden. Don’t get up.” 

Sasuke could only stare at him as he got up from the couch. Naruto pulled on his hoodie and then his sweatpants without even bothering to put on underwear first. Something nervous shot through him when he’d realized they’d slept naked, against each other. Before he could give it too much thought Naruto was walking into the kitchen and opening the door to the garden. Sasuke felt cold air fill the house. He heard Naruto yell something at Kurama, then heard how he filled the dog’s bowl. 

He felt.. well rested, calm, soft. 

“Sorry for the cold, Kurama sometimes takes a while.” Naruto said when he walked into the living room. “And for making you sleep on the couch, really.” 

Sasuke shrugged, grabbed the tie dye sweater he’d been wearing the evening before and pulled it over his naked chest. He had yet to find his underpants, but he decided to stay underneath the sheets for a bit longer. “It’s fine. I slept well.” 

Naruto moved back to the couch. Sat down. “I’m glad.” 

Sasuke stared at him. 

Naruto looked a little shy about it all, now. “Have you called Itachi yet?” 

“No… He’ll see my car– I’ll just take my time here.” 

Naruto put his index finger against his hand. “Can I kiss you again?” 

He hummed, nodded. 

Naruto placed a soft kiss on top of his lips. Then, another one on his forehead. “I’ll make you some coffee.” 

Sasuke put on his sweatpants and woolen socks that Naruto kept in the living room. Naruto called out to him from the kitchen. “Take a blanket.” 

Sasuke fetched a woolen red blanket Naruto had draped on top of the couch, and placed it around his own shoulders. He followed Naruto to the kitchen, where he was making coffee with a French press. He put his arms around Naruto from behind, covered Naruto’s arms with the blanket. “You feeling good?” Naruto asked. 

“Hm, yeah.” 

“Do you mind sitting outside? I have a veranda.” 

Sasuke shook his head. He actually really wanted to sit outside so he could look at the other mountains. He could see the mist rising from them through the window. He saw Kurama running around through the garden, fetching sticks from the trees. Naruto’s garden was deep, it was unclear where it ended or started. 

Naruto handed him a cup of coffee. He poured some milk and sugar into his own. 

“You drink your coffee like a child.” He told Naruto. _Two cubes of sugar._

Naruto laughed lightly. “Nothing wrong with being like a child sometimes.” 

He couldn’t really disagree on that one. Naruto took his hand, and pulled him towards the garden. He had slippers near the door, Sasuke slipped into a pair and followed Naruto outside. The veranda wasn’t that big, but it was cozy and dry. It looked over the mountains. 

He didn’t even realize he’d stopped walking when he did. 

The mountains were.. really something else. The lines of the mist only made them appear more powerful. They seemed to know they were there to stay. That they could be built on, loved, changed, but they’d stay. 

Naruto carefully slid an arm around him. “Get it now?” 

Sasuke looked at him, with the same look he’d held for the mountain’s. “Maybe, a little.” 

Naruto smiled. “No need to hurry for the mountain. They’ll stay.” 

_Exactly,_ Sasuke thought. He let Naruto lead him to the couch underneath the veranda. It was still a little wet from the mist, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel bothered by it. He lifted his legs on top of the couch and took his mug in two hands. 

Birds were singing loudly, busy with starting their day. “When will you be heading back?” Naruto asked him, a bit hesitant. 

“Tonight, probably. Before it gets dark.” 

Naruto nodded slowly. “So soon.” 

“I work tomorrow.” 

“Early?” 

Sasuke nodded. The thought of going to his work made him feel drained. “Yeah, early.” For the first time in forever he realized that he just didn’t want to fucking go. He wanted to stay here. Maybe not forever, but for a little longer. He wanted Naruto to show him everything he wanted to show. He wanted to take the time this mountain was willing to give him. 

Naruto fidgeted. 

He stared at Naruto’s hands. 

He felt the nervousness against his sides. 

“What is it?” 

Naruto leaned back against him. “Nothing really.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Spit it out.” 

“I wish you could stay longer,” he answered eventually, not looking at Sasuke. 

Sasuke sighed. He took Naruto’s fingers in between his. Softly, he squeezed them. “I kind of do too.” That seemed to surprise Naruto. He looked at Sasuke excitedly, then he kissed his temple. For a while after that they didn’t speak. Naruto gave him soft kisses, every once in a while. He let the other do so. He drank the coffee Naruto had made, and decided that it was one of the best coffee’s he’d had. It didn’t matter than Naruto obviously drank cheap supermarket coffee. It tasted amazing right here. 

And he really, really didn’t want to go back.

“My mum used to say ‘It’ll get better when we’re back at the mountain.’ about everything,” Naruto said, quite suddenly. “When I had a headache, when I was sick, when I had a heartache, when she realized I was getting bullied. She’d always say that.” Naruto chuckled. “And eventually, when I came home crying to tell her I was gay, she said that too. She said, ‘Maybe you’ll feel better about it at the mountain.’ I thought she’d sold the house already. Apparently, they rented it to people who were on a vacation, from time to time. I– just– I thought I’d give it a try.” 

Sasuke stared at him. Naruto caressed his thumb softly while he was telling the story. 

“I want you to think that, to yourself, when you’re feeling like shit. Can you do that for me?” 

Sasuke stared at him, he swallowed. “I’ll try.” 

They went on a walk near the riverside. He wasn’t exactly wearing shoes for walking, he knew this, so Naruto had to keep him from slipping multiple times. Naruto laughed at him when he almost fell, made jokes about him being a stiff businessman multiple times. 

Sasuke guessed he was right. 

Kurama ran further than they’d ever get, then came back waiting for them. The dog curiously eyed Naruto. Sasuke knew that Naruto would usually run with him, he was just that kind of guy. 

In the middle of nowhere (even _more_ middle of nowhere than where Itachi and Naruto lived), they found a small hostel for hikers. It was midday, the sun was slowly warming up the mountains. They had a bowl of fresh tomato soup, then decided to walk back. The warm sun against their backs, cold air against their cheeks. He felt like he could breathe a little better. When he told Naruto this, Naruto said that he probably _could._ The air was way better here, he claimed. Sasuke had a hard time doubting him. 

Once they got to the last part of their walk, his feet were hurting terribly. He didn’t tell Naruto this, but the other started walking slower anyway. “We’re almost there.” Naruto said, sweetly. 

“It’s fine, I can handle it.” 

Naruto grinned at him. “Bring better shoes next time.” 

Sasuke knew he would. He felt like he’d never seen things like the forest here, the river. He knew Naruto wasn’t showing him all of it yet. He wanted to get to know the forest better. He wanted to spend more time with Naruto, just walking, talking to the old people who all knew Naruto. 

The words _next time_ rang through his head. 

When they got back, Naruto and him sat down on the bathtub rim and washed their feet with warm water. Naruto wouldn’t stop caressing his legs, his hands, his hair. Every touch seemed like an experiment, and Naruto seemed more than happy that he hadn’t been stopped yet. 

“Naruto–” Sasuke whispered. The other looked at him with bright, excited eyes. “I just wanted to make sure–” he breathed in slowly, starting over. “I really enjoyed today. I just– don’t be disappointed if I don’t know what to tell you. I’m in no position to– to tell you that this will be something more.” 

Naruto just stared at him, seriously, and then he nodded. “Okay.” Huh… that wasn’t what he’d expected from the other. Who seemed so passionate and hopeful. “I understand. Just know that you’re welcome here.” Naruto smiled softly, maybe a little sad too. “You’re welcome on my couch, in my bed, whatever–” Naruto was cut off by his phone, ringing loudly. 

“Shit,” Sasuke mumbled. He got his feet from the bathtub quickly. His phone was laying on the sink. He glanced at the caller ID. Itachi, of course. Naruto looked at him nervously. Sasuke ignored that, picked up his phone. “Itachi, hey.” 

“Sasuke, where are you? Your car is here with all of your stuff inside of it. Are you okay?” His brother sounded worried as hell. He should have expected that.

He should have texted Itachi. 

“I’m okay,” he said first. “I’m at Naruto’s house.” 

“Naruto?” Itachi asked. 

“It started storming yesterday, right when I arrived. He let me stay at his house.” 

“Why didn’t you call? Are you okay?” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” 

Itachi seemed to agree on that one. “You can come here now, if you’d like to.” 

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was staring right back at him. “I’m making some curry. You can come eat here, and go back home after that.” 

“I– yes, thank you.” 

“Alright. So, I’ll see you in a bit?” 

“Yes. I’ll be right there.” 

Getting dressed in his suit was awful. Naruto making himself another cup of coffee just to keep himself busy was awful. When he came back down, Naruto stared at him intensely. “You look so different like this.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I guess.” 

“Still beautiful, though.” The compliment hung between them awkwardly. Naruto walked with him to the door. “Are your feet still hurting?” 

“A little.” Sasuke opened the door, cold hitting him through his suit. 

Naruto was staring at him like he was waiting for something more. Something intense. Like he wanted to say something big. Something that would turn Sasuke’s world around.  
He knew Naruto could.

None of those things were said. 

He himself wasn’t that good at explaining what he felt. He simply said: “Thank you, Naruto.” Though that was a small bit of what he felt. His words were truthful at least, he was thankful.

Naruto’s eyes turned soft, at that. “Anytime, Sasuke.” 

Then he nodded. 

And Naruto grinned his beautiful grin, even though it was fake. 

And then he turned around, walking off to Itachi’s house. 

He could feel Naruto’s eyes in his back, and in the air in between them were so, so many things they still wanted to say. 

Everything felt heavy.

To say Itachi had been worried was a great understatement. He led Sasuke into his house as if he was incapable of doing anything. Sasuke sat down on Itachi’s sleek couch. Itachi sat down on a chair in front of him, pure worry in his eyes. “What the hell were you thinking, driving here during a storm?” 

“The storm had barely started. It’s okay, Itachi.” 

“No, it’s not. What’s going on with you? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Fine had been temporary. He could already feel it slipping further and further away. That he was going to leave that behind together with the mountain. He fucking hated that. 

Itachi wasn’t buying it. “Why did you drive here?” 

“I was just feeling like shit, okay? It happens.” 

“That’s not true, you’re not like that. You wanted to do something about it, that’s why you’re here.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

“How long have you been feeling like this, Sasuke?” 

“I’m okay, Itachi.” 

“Try lying to someone else.” 

“Itachi I– I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Sasuke..” His brother’s voice sounded soft, saying his name. “Okay. Just know that you can always come here… Nature, being here, it makes things better.” 

He thought about the story Naruto had told him, about his mother. He thought about how Naruto had held him through the night, placed small kisses onto his head. He tried to calm his breath. The truth was that nothing was solved. He was still feeling like shit. He was still letting emptiness take over. 

_Have you given up on love?_ He’d asked Naruto. 

_Have you?_ Naruto had asked him. 

Had he? Had he really given up on feeling better than he did? Was he really going to walk away from here without even trying to hold onto what Naruto had given him?

He was already walking away. 

_He_ was the one who was giving up like a fucking idiot. 

“Sasuke?” 

Only when Itachi said his name, he realized that tears were welling up in his eyes. “Ah shit, sorry.” 

Itachi got up, sat down next to him quickly. “Talk to me, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke could only cry more, now. His throat closed up. 

He fucking hated feeling weak. He fucking hated feeling like this. He didn’t want to leave. He was tired. Tired of his life, tired of lying to himself, tired of pretending he wasn’t feeling shit, he was just so– so tired. 

“You’re calling in sick tomorrow, you’re staying here.” 

“Itachi–” 

“It’s that simple, Sasuke. I know it seems more complicated than that, but it isn’t. I’m calling your work.” 

“Itachi–” 

Itachi looked at him sternly. He was right.

Sasuke felt how thick his eyes were, how red his cheeks were. He swallowed. “Thank you.” 

They were eating curry, a documentary about the earth playing on the television, when the bell rang. Itachi glanced up, surprised. He paused the show, got up, and walked towards the hallway. 

Sasuke stared at where Itachi had gone. His heart was beating in his fingertips, in his throat. 

“Hey, uhm, Itachi.” Fuck, _fuck._ That voice alone made him– he was crazy for this man. He wanted to run right back into Naruto’s arms, back to his house, back into his bed (or couch, at that). 

“Naruto?” 

Sasuke got up, walking to the hallway. Before he could step in, he heard Naruto say. “Did Sasuke leave already?” 

“No he–”

Sasuke looked around the corner, at Naruto. 

Naruto stared right back at him. _Fuck._ He felt shivers just looking into those deep eyes. He wanted Naruto to hold him. He wanted him to make him stay. 

“Itachi.” Naruto said, not looking away from Sasuke for even a single second. Sasuke had no idea what his brother was seeing here. Everything, probably. “Please, please don’t kill me,” Naruto eventually said. 

With that, Naruto walked into the house, towards him. Sasuke backed up, against the doorframe. Not even once did he lose Naruto’s eyes. Until Naruto was pressing him up against the doorframe, kissing him deeply, intensely. 

He’d never been kissed like that. 

As if someone was trying to give him the world. 

_Everything_. Naruto had called it his everything. 

Sasuke felt that everything, in that second. 

They pulled back. “I wanted to do that, eh– before you left.” Naruto swallowed nervously. “Please don’t forget about me.” He pushed something against Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke looked down. It was the ugly tie dye sweater. Sasuke chuckled, he felt like crying again. 

Then, Naruto turned around to look at his brother. Afraid. “I’m sorry, Itachi! Please don’t burn down my house.”

Sasuke laughed at that. Naruto was a fucking idiot. 

Itachi stared at him. Not at Naruto. He didn’t even look surprised, he just looked a little confused. Naruto looked like he was shitting himself. He backed away a little, moving closer to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his hand. 

“Naruto,” Itachi said.

Naruto straightened up. “Yes!”

Sasuke chuckled again. _An idiot._

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve heard my little brother laugh like that?” 

Sasuke stared at his brother. _He had no idea either._

Naruto turned around to look at him. His eyes were wide. 

Itachi straightened up, this time. He coughed lightly. “Let me get you another bowl of curry, we just started eating.”

Naruto grinned as if he’d just won a medal. Amazingly bright. He looked at Sasuke, surprised, while Itachi walked into the kitchen. “Holyshit!” he whisper yelled.

Okay, so he hadn’t expected to get Itachi’s blessing, at all. 

Sasuke caressed his cheek. “You’re an idiot.” 

“I was _so_ ready to get killed.” 

Sasuke laughed again. “To be honest, I didn’t have much hope for you either.” 

“Itachi is scary.” Naruto whispered softly. 

Sasuke chuckled again while Naruto leaned in for another kiss. 

“And please keep it in your pants for when you’re at _your_ home, Naruto!” Itachi called from the kitchen. 

Naruto leaped away from him. “Yes, sir!” 

_Really, such an idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! I hope you enjoyed that <3  
> Comments make me very happy!
> 
> If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee: [click here for my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fluijten) (: 
> 
> You can also ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/) or you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/feluijten/) !
> 
> Extra's:  
> -Itachi, after getting annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke being shy as hell, sends them both home to Naruto's house again. They sleep on the couch again. What even is a bed?  
> -All the old people that live on the mountain won't stop telling Naruto how handsome the "Uchiha boys" are, every time he sees one of them.  
> -Sasuke travels to the mountain every weekend, he makes sure he starts working less.  
> -He also starts talking to a professional about the feeling he's been having (don't ignore mental issues, people!) and Naruto is eternally proud of him.  
> -Naruto always gives Sasuke wildflower when he leaves, Sasuke's apartment in the city is starting to feel more like a home too, because of it. One time, Sasuke goes to his work straight from Naruto's house, and his colleagues are very confused about Sasuke bringing flowers to work. (Could Uchiha be.... not ice cold?).  
> -They adopt a stray kitten. Kurama is not having it for the longest time, but they get used to each other after a while.


End file.
